


A Rose in Redcliffe

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Redcliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Alistair ponders his growing feelings for Solona Amell. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	A Rose in Redcliffe

Alistair couldn't help a small smile as he looked out over Redcliffe. The village was bustling with life; he could even hear the occasional laugh as the people went about their business. To look at the place now, you would never know that it had been attacked by undead every night. Normality was starting to return. There was still much to be done here – they had to convince the mages to help Connor and find a cure for Arl Eamon – but he could enjoy this small victory.

His travelling companions seemed to share his good mood. Leliana sang softly to herself as she cleared away the remains of breakfast, and Sten had given him a polite nod when he emerged from his tent. Even Morrigan had glared at him with far less venom this morning. As for Solona, she looked perfectly content sitting by the fire and braiding her hair.

_She's so beautiful._ The thought appeared out of nowhere, unbidden, sneaking into his head like a cloaked assassin and taking root there, never to be dislodged. He watched her nimble fingers as they twisted and plaited, and admired the way her cheeks appeared to glow in the early morning sunlight.

Solona tied the last braid in place and stood up. Alistair quickly turned away before she caught him staring and busied himself with packing up his tent.

“Alistair?”

He looked up to see her standing in front of him, a shy smile on her face. “Yes?”

“I found this in Redcliffe Castle yesterday. I thought you should have it.” Solona reached into the pocket of her robe and handed him something.

It was an amulet. He carefully ran his fingers over the Flame of Andraste etched into the centre.

“This is– Where did you find this?” He could feel his eyes widening as he continued to stare at the object he held in his hands. The object he had once thought he would never see again.

“I found it in the Arl's study.” Solona watched him carefully, still smiling, although her voice now carried a nervous edge.

“This is my mother's amulet,” he whispered. “It has to be. But why isn't it broken?” He studied the cracks that marred the polished silver surface. “He must have found it after I threw it at the wall. And then repaired it and kept it. But why would he do that?”

“Perhaps you mean more to him than you think?” Solona suggested.

“I... guess you could be right,” he mused. “We never really talked that much, and then the way I left...” He sighed. “Thank you. I mean it. I... thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity.”

“Well, you hadn't.”

“I can't believe you remembered me mentioning it,” he continued. “I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things.”

“Of course I remembered.” Solona held his gaze. “You're special to me. Um– I mean, you're my friend,” she stammered, her face reddening.

_She's even more beautiful when she blushes._ “I– uh– thank you. You're special to me too,” he managed to say, his own cheeks growing hot. He cleared his throat. “I suppose we had better get moving. We need to get to Kinloch Hold as soon as possible.”

Solona nodded. “You're right. I will make sure the others are ready.”

He stared at her retreating back, and then at the amulet, slowly turning it over in his hands. No one had ever given him a gift like this before. He should give her something in return, he decided, something just as meaningful. But what? He had nothing– Wait. He looked through his pack and pulled out the rose he had found in Lothering, sighing with relief when he saw that the petals were still intact. _Perfect._ Perhaps he would give it to her when they reached Kinloch Hold. With luck, they would secure both the mages' allegiance against the Blight and their help to cure Connor. It would be a time to celebrate, a time to give Solona a gift to show her just how grateful he was that she was here.

Pleased with his plan, Alistair returned the rose to his pack and prepared to leave.

 


End file.
